Kickass meets the KOH
by janzen222
Summary: A mysterious man joins Kickass as he fights through a warehouse looking for Hitgirl. They fight together until they confront the MothaFucker and the Fake King. Afterwards Kickass invite the man to join his team only to be denied. Before the man leaves however he tells Kickass if he needs any help just to come find him. An awesome One shot where two guys look badass


**Warning this story contains characters from the novel I'm currently writing. I do not own Kickass but I do own James Hearts, and the King of Hearts concept. **

Kickass ran up stairs with a figure close behind him. The whole time Kickass ran he cursed the whole situation. It was supposed to be an average drug deal, instead it turned into this. When he and Hitgirl had first arrived they were greeted by about twenty thugs. They had dived in head first like always and managed to take down most of the thugs. They strolled into the warehouse expecting to find the drug dealers only to be met with more thugs. The whole warehouse was filled with them. At some point in time Hitgirl vanished from his sight, it was around the time that he had noticed, that a masked man had dropped from the ceiling.

Kickass was hesitant about whose side this man was on. He was wearing a black trenchcoat with a pair of black pants along with black shoes; cliche much? The coat itself had been opened up to reveal the man's highly toned body covered in scars. If that didn't make the guy weird then his mask definitely did the trick. It was a white comedy mask made out of a steel alloy or at least that's what he thought it was. The man quickly showed everyone there whose side he was on by taking multiple thugs with his bare hands.

While fighting the thugs the two were able to have a small conversation. The conversation only letting Kickass know the man's name and why he was there. Apparently he had visiting a few friends and heard the gunshots. When nearly all of the thugs were unconscious(while the rest ran from the awesomeness that is Kickass) Kickass noticed that Hitgirl was missing. When he told his new ally this he, he was shocked to here she had run up the stairs towards the roof. Without another word Kickass dashed after his partner and lover.

When they arrived on the roof they saw a horrid sight. Hitgirl was laying on her back with a bullet wound in her stomach. A few feet behind her stood the Mothafucker and another man dressed nearly identical to Kickass's new found ally. The only differences were the fact that he had less scars covering his chest and instead of a white comedy mask, he wore a black tragedy mask. His ally looked at Hitgirl who was barely breathing. "Go to her." He said in a soft mechanical voice, motioning towards Hitgirl. Kickass knew that Hitgirl would have his ass later for worrying about her rather than taking down the criminals.

He walked slowly over to her as the MothaFucker laughed sadistically. "Hitgirl." Kickass muttered kneeling down. She had her eyes closed and blood was pouring out of her wound at an alarming rate. Before he could say another word the MothaFucker aimed his pistol at Kickass wtih an evil grin on his face. The MothaFucker pressed the trigger only instead of one gunshot going off, two were heard. The bullet hit the ground near Kickass, who looked up with a primal look in his eyes. Behind him stood his mysterious ally holding a black pistol with a white cross on it, aimed at the Mothafucker. As the MothaFucker aimed it at Kickass and Hitgirl once more, the mysterious ally stepped in front of the two as Kickass growled.

However before Kickass could manuever around the man, a roll of bandages was tossed in his direction. Kickass caught them easily and stared wordlessly at his ally who had turned to him. "She can still be saved. Leave these idiots to me, and make sure she survives." He said in a cold mechanical almost machine like voice. Without another word Kickass went straight to work while his ally faced the two men. His ally bowed his head down and seemed to repeat a chance or oath.

"Two innocent lives hang in the balance." His ally began as the MothaFucker growled and raised his pistol to shoot him. However the man in the black tragedy mask put his arm out to stop him. "I ask for your strength before I engage in a fight that may send me to god's kingdom." His ally continued still not looking up. "I give myself up to you. I allow you to feast upon my soul, and consume me, unlike those that have come before me I have no qualms about this. I give all control to the mask I wear, because I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent. For this reason I risk my sanity because..." He trailed off looking up at his opponents. "I am the one chosen to wear the mantle and be the King of Hearts." He finished looking up with a different aura around him.

"You had me wait for a stupid ass chant? I mean I could probably understand if he was going to beg for his life but man that was pathetic." The MothaFucker quipped with a roll of his eyes. "Kickass, I ask for your assistance, once you have finished getting her out of immediate danger."He spoke with a deathly edge to his voice. "Normally, I'd say stay with her however in my current condition, I am no match for the Fake King and the nuisance, you call the MothaFucker" His ally spoke. Kickass nodded finishing up Hitgirls bandaging job. He stood up and stepped forward so he was beside the King of Hearts.

"I call dibs on the guy in the mask." MothaFucker yelled aiming his pistol at the King of Hearts. "No you will not. The honor of killing the King belongs to me." The Fake King proclaimed glaring at him. "I'll take the MothaFucker and you get your guy." Kickass said pulling out his batons. "On my signal." The King replied pulling out a small pellet. He threw it to the ground and soon the roof top was covered in smoke. "What the fuck?" The MothaFuckers voice called out.

Without another word Kick ass the first ever real superhero(don't know if he actually was the first one or if Hitgirl and BigDaddy were before he showed up) went into action along side the man who was forced to take up the mantle of his predecessors, in order to protect those close to him. Kickass was still livid from Hitgirls wounds and he made sure to take all of his anger and frustration upon a flailing MothaFucker who still couldn't see through the smoke. He smashed one of his batons into MothaFucker's knee causing him to scream. He then slammed another one into his stomach causing him to double over. He then followed up with an uppercut like motion to MothaFuckers jaw. It connected and forced him to stand up straight for one moment which was all Kickass needed. He finished him by backhanding him with his baton knocking him out cold.

The whole time Kickass was.. well kicking ass gunshots were heard. When the smoke cleared he saw the King of Hearts facing the Fake King both with a pistol in each hand. Upon noticing Kickass the Fake King smirked. "I see, well it looks as though we will not settle this today. Because even I am not stupid enough to face a King, superhero and an Ace all at once." The Fake King spoke logically. A few seconds later a chopper that had been flying high above them flew down close enough for the Fake King to jump. "Until next time James!" He cried hopping into the chopper as it flew away.

A minute later the chopper was out of sight. It was at that moment that Kickass noticed a man crouching down facing Hitgirl. "Get Away from her!" He exclaimed with anger. The King put his hand on his shoulder causing Kickass to turn to his ally. "Do not worry Kickass. He is partner and right hand man. He is merely preforming the proper medical care." He explained as Kickass sighed in relief. "Alright, she'll be sore for a few days but I managed to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding." He explained as Kickass walked over to them. "Thank goodness." He replied smiling gently.

"Good work my ace. I trust you brought my spare bike." The King said as he walked past the man. The man himself was of asian decent and had highly toned muscles like that of a master martial artist. He was wearing black pants and shoes only no trenchcoat. No instead he wore a black tanktop an an orange tiger mask. The King stopped by his ace and looked at him for a moment. "Really a tiger mask?" He asked slightly amused. "Give me a break, I was in the middle of a party where you were supposed to be the guest of honor." The ace replied with a small smirk. The King nodded before turning towards the staircase as the ace rose. "Let us be off then. You can only be so late to a party." He answered. Kickass looked up at them.

"You know if you're ever looking for a team to join, I'm currently putting together a Justice League type of thing." Kickass spoke which caused both men to stop in their tracks. "It was an honor working with you Kickass, and though I'd love to do on a regular basis, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." The King replied turning to him. "Can you at least give me a reason?" Kickass asked holding Hitgirl. "Unlike you, I am not a hero. I am the man who hunts within the shadows. I weed out those who harm the innocent." He explained turning towards Kickass fully. "All the more reason for you to join us." Kickass protested.

The King pulled out one his pistols that had been put away the moment Kickass noticed his ace. "You see this?" The King asked looking over the weapon. "Ya. It's a gun." Kickass replied stating the obvious. He aimed it at Kickass who tensed upon seeing it aimed at himself. Instead of shooting him like Kickass expected him to he, he merely tossed the gun over to him. "If your ever in California, show that to any gundealer, then ask where you can find Victor. He will in turn lead you to me." He said solemnly. Kickass looked at him obviously confused.

"If your ever need help that's how you'll find me. That or if you're just in the area." The King of Hearts explained before turning around. "Like I said before it was an honor to fight by your side." He said walking down the stairs with his ace at his side. Soon him and his ace were out of sight and once they were Hitgirls eyes began fluttering open. "Dave?" She muttered looking up at his smiling masked face. "How you feeling?" He asked as she attempted to sit up. She groaned in pain as she attempted it. He helped her into a sitting up position. "Like I was shot by a fucking sniper rifle." She groaned as he chuckled. "Well that isn't to far off." He said motioning to her stomach. Her eyes widened to the size of plates as she saw the bloody bandages.

"Oh my god." She replied touching the area to try and find out exactly where the bullet had hit her. "Um Mindy, you really shouldn't do that." He stated as she ignored him and continued to do so, wincing in pain every so often. Once she was finished she sighed in relief. "Thankgoodness it's high enough that i don't have to worry about the baby." She said with relief. "Crap!" He groaned completely forgetting about the baby. How she had managed to talk him into letting her patrol was something he still wondered about.

"So who bandaged me? Because your wimpy little hands are to shaky to do this good of work." She questioned looking at the bandages. "Some guy called Ace." He answered as she raised an eyebrow. "Ace?" She asked as he nodded. "Ya apparently he works for a guy who calls himself the King of Hearts." He replied as her other eyebrow shot into the air as well. "Did you just say King of Hearts?" She asked almost frantically. "Ya. Why?" He asked as she shook her head for a moment. "The King of Hearts is on the hit list for almost every mafia style group in the country!" She explained as his eyebrows shot into the air as well.

"Your kidding right? I mean he was skilled but I didn't think he was skilled enough to take on the Mafia!" He replied in disbelief. "Wait you saw him in action?" She asked as he shrugged. "Well I kinda teamed up with him. He made me bandage you up slightly, before the fight with MothaFucker and some guy called the Fake King." He explained as she shook her head. "Wow a lot happened while I was out huh." She asked as he nodded. "Ya now let's handcuff MothaFucker to a pole outside the police station so we can get home and we can get some rest." He stated helping her up.

"Maybe I shouldn't go on patrol while knocked up." She muttered as he looked at her sternly. "It's not happening again!" He told her as she rolled her eyes. "I get it already. But that doesn't mean I won't come if I think your gonna need help." She replied as he shook his head. "No not while your pregnant." He replied as she moaned. "Oh come on Dave your good but without me by yourside you'll be dead by the end of the month." She complained as he looked down at the gun the King had thrown him. "If your questioning my skills that much, then I guess I'll have to get some help." He shot back picking up the pistol. It looked as though he would be giving the King of Hearts a visit sooner then expected.

Sure enough a month later Dave and Mindy found themselves in San Francisco at the nearest gun dealer. He showed the gun to the man. "Um I'm looking for Victor." Dave said as the man looked over the gun and nodded. "I'll get him on the phone right now." The owner said picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Victor. Ya i got some kid who said he's looking for you. Um tall kinda skiny. He's got some blonde girl with him. She can't be older than sixteen. He might be around nineteen. Send them where? Are you sure? James will be there waiting cause your busy? Got it." The owner talked into the phone before hanging up.

"He says go to the Royal Hearts Hotel, go up to the counter and say James sent you, they'll buzz you into his penthouse and James will talk about whatever business you have until Victor arrives." The man explained.

An hour later Dave and Mindy were riding in the elevator of the Royal Hearts Hotel up to the top floor. Mindy wrapped her arms around herself as Dave gulped wondering about what kind of person this James was, and how he could help them get in contact with the King of Hearts. Soon the doors opened to the large penthouse. It was covered in various pictures and expensive furniture.

"Come back here kid." A voice cried out as a little boy no older then seven ran into the large living room. "You gotta catch me first Dad." The boy yelled back towards the hallway. The kid continued running through the living room until he noticed Mindy and Dave standing in front of the elevator. Before the other voice could show it'self the boy walked over to them and looked them over. He looked to be inspecting them. "Dad, Kickass and Hitgirl are here!" He yelled as the duo looked at each other moderately surprised. He ran over to a class end table where a pen and paper was and then back over to them. The duo merely watched as he held it up towards them.

"Can I have your autograph? Please I'm your number one fan." He pleaded to them. Mindy was the first to awaken from the shock and nodded. "Sure what's your name?" She asked kneeling down. "Ricky, Ricky Hearts." He proclaimed happily as Mindy looked over him. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants. "Alright then Dave get your ass down here and help me sign this." Mindy commanded. Dave acknowledged her command and they both wrote their signature with Ricky's name on it.

Soon after a man around Dave's age dashed into the room and looked all around. He had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing the same outfit as Ricky only bigger. He ran over to the trio and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. "Sorry about that." He said as Ricky turned to him. "Look Dad, I got Kickasses and Hitgirls autographs!" He said showing the man his signatures. "Ricky, watch your language and don't say their secret idenities outloud." The man reprimanded. "Um your James I take it?" Dave asked standing back up.

James smiled and stood up while nodding. He held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to see you again Dave." He said as Dave shook his hand. "Again? Have we met before?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow. "You to Mindy, though it's nice to see you awake." He said to Mindy. Right before Mindy could question him about watching her sleep Dave's eyes widened. "Y-your the King of Hearts." Dave muttered. "Dave there's no way this guy could be the King of Hearts. I mean he's to scrawny. The King of Hearts is supposed be like seven feet tall and be covered in bruises and burns." Mindy shot before James could respond.

"Actually he's right, though you seem a little to fat to be Hitgirl." Ricky spoke causing Mindy's eyebrow to twitch. "Ricky." James reprimanded with small glare to the young boy. "What? It's not my fault she's so bad at hiding her pregnancy." Ricky defended which caused mass confusion. "How the hell do you know?!" Mindy asked in complete shock. Because let's face it everyone would be in complete shock over a seven yearold knowing not only a secret I.D but a four month pregnant chick.

"The way you walked, and the slight bulge. Man even my stupid teacher probably could've figured it out." Ricky huffed turning away. "Don't mind him and also I'm going to ask you to watch your language around him. I'm still new to this whole parenting thing but I'm pretty sure it's a bad thing if your seven yearold starts cursing like a sailor." James apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "Um alright. But are you seriously the King of Hearts?" Dave asked as Ricky glanced at Mindy's direction. "Ya I am. The mask and cloak kinda make it hard to recogonize huh?" James asked leading them to a nearby leather couch.

Mindy and Dave sat on the couch while James sat in a leather recliner with Ricky on his lap. "Well it's not just that. It's well your nicer without the mask." Dave answered sheepishly. "I'm still finding it hard to believe that this scrawny guy is the King of Hearts." Mind shot at him with a roll of her eyes. Ricky jumped from his spot and walked until he staring face to face with her. "You may be able to beat my Dad in a contest of marksmenship but even if you weren't pregnant my dad could take both of you in hand to hand combat with both of his hands tied behind his back." Ricky proclaimed as Mindy rolled her eyes again. "Ya right kid. Dave here could take your dad down by himself if he wanted to." Mindy replied jerking her thumb to Dave.

They both got into an argument about who would win in a fight. Dave and James sighed before walking into the kitchen to continue the conversation. "So Dave, if you don't mind me asking what brings you to California?" James asked pouring them both a cup of soda. "Well you said to come to you if I ever need help and well I kinda need some." Dave then explained the situation to him about Mindy not wanting him to patrol alone. "I see. So you want me to assist you in managing New York's criminals so she'll get off your back?" James asked summerizing the story. "I know it's a lot but she'll probably kill me in one of her mood swings if I don't find someone to assist me." Dave sighed.

"I'm not a hero you know." James said lowering his voice ever so slightly. "Ya, I know. But your good enough to where even Mindy was forced to know your name. I'm not asking you to take over. I'm just asking for your help." Dave replied as James sighed. "I take it that means I'm not allowed to kill anyone?" He asked as Dave nodded. "Sorry but I can't have you killing anyone in Kickasses and Hitgirl's town." Dave stated taking a drink of water. James took a deep breath before responding. "If you can find someone to watch Ricky while I'm helping out, I guess I could help out." James said as Dave smiled. "Really?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure why not? I've been wanting to show Ricky the rest of the country and maybe I'll find the information I need." James answered shortly. Before another word could be said Ricky ran into the kitchen and smiled happily at James. "Dad. Dad. Hitgirl promised to teach me some awesome kickass worthy moves if we move to New York for a period of time." He proclaimed happily. Mindy walked up behind him with a smile on her face. "You know it's not very fair using a three pronged assault when I already said yes." James muttered shaking his head.

Ricky cheered while Mindy and Dave smirked before initiating a very passionate kiss. For the next five months criminals would have to fear not only Kickass but a less lethal King of Hearts while Mindy watched Ricky and prepared for her own child. So ends Kickass meets the King.

_Alright guys if you read this far thank you. I was going to write a tragedy but for some reason began writing a scene the King of Hearts should've appeared in and decided what the hell. Let's put Kickass and the King of Hearts together and see how well it works. In all honesty this turned out better then I hoped. Unfortunately this story may be taken down in a few months or it might be turned into a crossover(That would be the good thing). Reason being is the King of Hearts is the main character in my novel and I decided to give the world or fanfiction a brief glance at him. If you want to read more about James and the King of Hearts you'll have to hope pray and wait for a few months so I can not only finish it but hopefully get it published. Thanks again for reading it. Also I will be writing more Kickass Stories because of Stanely. Hope you enjoyed this. Ja Ne _


End file.
